John'Verse: Deciduous
by Stolen Childe
Summary: Story Twenty-Six of the John'Verse. Another major life stage for John and how Dean and Castiel deal. Mild Slash.


**Title:** Deciduous

**Author:** Stolen Childe

**Disclaimer:** Anyone you recognize doesn't belong to me. They are Kripke's and Co.

**Rating:** G

**Warnings/Content:** fluff, schmoop, kid!fic, future!fic, parenting, domestic

**Pairing/Characters:** Dean/Castiel, mentions of John T.

**Word Count: **700

**Summary:** Another major life stage for John and how Dean and Castiel deal.

**Author's Notes:** Light, fluffy piece. Story Twenty-Six of the John'Verse. Please enjoy! Comments are loved and cherished!

John's Age: 6 months

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Deciduous**

Dean stumbled half-asleep into the kitchen, fumbling for the light switch as he went. He squinted as the brightness assaulted his eyes before he managed to slide the dimmer switch down. When the light was bearable again Dean scrubbed a hand through his hair and padded over to the counter grabbing his discarded glass from earlier. He poured himself a glass of water from the pitcher in the fridge and leaned back against the counter to sip at it with his eyes closed. He quickly came to the conclusion that he was far too tired to stand and water glass in hand he turned the lights back out and returned to the bedrooms.

For the last week, John had been fussy. It was getting draining. Castiel had actually taken to sitting in the nursery all night with John on his chest so the baby (and by extension, Dean) would sleep. When John was like this before it was because he was coming into his Grace, now though at six and half months Dean figured it was the much more human cause of teething. Dean had wanted to try his grandmother's remedy of whisky on the gums but that was shot down pretty fast by Castiel _and_ Sam. Bobby though had been all for it. Castiel and Sam ended up winning that one and Castiel and Dean got kicked (gently) out of Bobby's house. They were now in a rent-by-week apartment in town.

Dean walked softly down the short hallway to the second bedroom where they had set up John's crib and mobile. The old apartment had been mostly furnished and one of the added bonuses was white wicker rocking chair that Castiel had basically lived in for the last few days. Dean was forever grateful that his chosen partner in life didn't need to sleep or eat. _Thank God… Literally_.

That old rocking chair is exactly where Dean found Castiel now, bathed in the soft blue light of John's star patterned rotating lamp. The angel was sitting with John cradled in his arm, the tip of a finger of his opposite hand in the child's mouth.

"Cas, you shouldn't let him do that," Dean chastised gently. Castiel merely quirked open one eye and glared gently at the green eyed man. He pulled his finger out of John's mouth and touched it briefly to the exposed skin of Dean's arm. Dean jumped away, it was _cold_.

"Interwebs suggested allowing your infant to suck on something chilled, I had no desire to keep running to the freezer. This is more effective."

Well, Dean couldn't fault Castiel's logic there.

"Dude, it's _internet_ and that's one of the things you do put a 'the' in front of," Dean chuckled.

"You understood."

"Yeah, well, I know you," Dean shrugged. "So how's the little monkey doing, anyway?"

"Better," Castiel replied. "What are you doing up?"

Dean shrugged again and gestured with his water glass. "Thirsty."

Castiel met Dean's gaze levelly.

Dean blushed. "Worried."

Castiel smirked slightly then nodded. "That's what I thought," Castiel said. "I think his tooth will be surfacing shortly. The swelling seems to have gone down some and I can feel that the gum is slightly harder. Perhaps after the initial tooth the others won't be as painful."

"Hopefully. I read the molars can be a bitch, but those don't come in 'til last usually, so maybe we'll get lucky," Dean remarked, followed by a jaw-cracking yawn.

Castiel smiled gently and eased carefully out of the chair, John still nestled firm and secure. "Let's get you to bed, Dean."

Dean nodded tiredly. Castiel took the tough stuff at night, but Dean handled the teething rings and wet washcloths through the day. He needed to catch up on his sleep for the next shift. Dean and Cas always did make an excellent team.

Castiel walked close at Dean's back, guiding him into their bedroom. Dean climbed willingly into the surprisingly comfortable bed and nestled between the soft sheets. Castiel sat next to him, leaning his back on the wall while still cradling John.

Dean placed a gentle kiss on Castiel's lips and John's forehead before he lay down, curled against Castiel's hip and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**End**


End file.
